Another Victim
by Chibi-Crysti
Summary: Just what it says, a monologue from a victim of Dracula


This is an idea that I got late one night. I don't know how good it'll be cause it was really late. It's rated PG-13 'cause...I really don't know how to say it, but if you don't like the idea of sexual stuff then you don't want to read it. So here it is!   
  
Disclaimer: (Do I need to do this?) well I don't own the idea of Dracula, but neither do all those dudes that wrote the Dracula movies and look at what they did!! No one can own an idea!   
  
~*~*~*~*   
  
Over the years people have made pathetic attempts to capture, on film, the true nature of Dracula. I've seen a few of these and they make me laugh. An old man, with dark hair containing streaks of gray, is easily slain at the end of the movie by the male hero. They may not all be the same, but all the same it's pathetic and quite often anti-climatic. Sometimes he seems a bit attractive, usually rather old though. *Hump!* Even the most attractive actor could not come close to him. The pure lust he creates! It's more lust than can be described. The closest I can think of would be a drug. He causes a high that's unthinkable. Once it's gone so are you. You can't think or act. Nothing will do tell you're in his presence again.   
  
He's beautiful. Dark hair and a young face. To me he's about 20. He may be different ages to others. He has a look that makes you think he's whatever you want him to be; he's perfect. Just his presence starts the high, at first sight his presence is the best thing you've ever felt   
  
Soon it goes beyond that.   
  
At the slightest touch on your hand or hair or anywhere an electric shock goes through you unlike anything. It sends your mind screaming for him to touch you again, for more, for blood.   
  
His eyes are so deep, if you look into them you find it impossible to look away. You could look into them for hours, days, and think it was only a second.   
  
Then he speaks.   
  
The words don't matter; the meaning is beyond the words. His deep voice is so inviting that no matter what he says you believe it. You're so high by this point that you'd do anything he asked. You think it's impossible for the high to get any better.   
  
But then, there's the bite.   
  
It's a hundred times, no a million times better than simply talking, silly words that aren't even a memory now. Everything fades away. He smiles at me, a smile that would send any woman still standing to her knees. He opens his mouth, ah his mouth, and reveals his horrifying fangs. Oh, but I'm too high to be scared, nothing but bliss and pleasure. Then, moving the hair slowly from my neck, he breathes a warm breath. So warm to be dead. He teases my neck, I moan to tell him to just do it *Ah* then he does. He sinks his fangs into my venerable neck. I make a small noise at the first pain and he brakes the delicate skin then moan in pure pleasure as he suck the blood from my veins. It's pleasure beyond anything. Nothing else had been so close to pleasure before this. I almost wish that I will die in that moment of pleasure so that I won't have to live the rest of my life without it.   
  
He pulls his fangs out before I'm too weak to live. I wonder if he feels the same high, same pleasure, that I feel. I give a whining moan and mange a whispered 'no'. I'm breathing hard. Until he let go I had forgotten to breathe.   
  
He looks into my face, blood still on his mouth, a beautiful. Mischievous grin comes on his face. He leans down and kisses me. It was nothing compared to the bite, but more than any other kiss. I tasted my blood on his lips and it made me realize how much I wanted his blood. I wanted to feel as he did, I wanted his power.   
  
He pulled away from the kiss and left me lying on the bed, so unsatisfied, yet so satisfied. "Next time." His voice was deep and inviting. He turned and faded into mist and drifted out my window. I lay there, wanting more than anything for him to come back. The withdraw was on me and it was hard to do anything, even breath, without him. Then sleep comes quickly upon me and I dream fitful dreams.   
  
-Yet another victim.   
  
So what do ya think? I don't normally write like this, but I couldn't help it. Please review!!! I want reviews; they're good!! You can email me if you want!   
  
Babydragoneye@yahoo.com


End file.
